Dark Hearts Prologue
by Leon Whitestar
Summary: With the help of my friends I've written this story that tells about what i called Kingdom Hearts III Way to the Twilight. Summary: What happens when The friends receive a strange letter from Mickey, and Sora disapears in a blurry and aggitated night?
1. Dark Hearts Prologue

Well, this is actually a Fanfic regarding Kingdom Hearts III named by me as Kingdom Hearts III: The way to Twilight. Hope you like, and I expect to be reviewed so I know what is wrong what is right -

Disclaimer - Kingdom Hearts and it's respective characters belongs to Disney and Square-Enix.

The Lord of the Kingdom Hearts

Prologue – The Voice That Cannot Be Heard

After Many Fights and Trouble we finally came home together, we thought we'd never have to fight again, sadly, we were totally wrong…

It was a normal day in Destiny Islands, I, Sora were waiting Kairi on the beach, she'd gone to take something in her home she forgotten, but half an hour had passed since she was gone and we're thinking in looking for her when she came running and waving…

-- Sora! Riku! – She was running with a strange bottle in her hand, not that we were completely normal, but the bottle was still strange… -- The waves brought this and I thought in bringing it to you, look, it's Disney Castle's Seal. – She said lending me the bottle.

-- Why Me…? – I complained while opening the bottle, there were a little letter there, in the outer part I could read: "From Your Highness King Mickey to those who wield the KeyBlades"

Your Highness The King Mickey wills to see those who

wield The KeyBlades as soon as possible.

We Will Be There Soon, Wait Patently

And don't give the Shadows an opportunity

To overwhelm your souls.

-- What in the hell they want with us now? – Said Sora taking the letter from my hand and analyzing the Disney Castle's Seal.

-- I think we'll have to wait to know… -- And a day that'd be normal ended as a messy nightmare…

The rest of the day gone in an eye blink, and also really quietly, even the birds stopped their songs, on top of that we couldn't go look for the Paopu Fruits as we had promised to ourselves. But, during the night, an enormous noise waked us, a huge Gummi Ship bigger than anyone we'd ever seen landed on the beach rising an incredible amount of sand.

Kairi and I were at the ship's entrance, hoping it'd open but nothing happened, then we notices: Sora wasn't with us, after searching around a bit, we notices he was also no where to be found. Some strange minutes rushed past Destiny Islands, absolutely nothing happened, it was a dark night, the moon was covered with clouds, suddenly something started to shine upon the horizon, and seconds after it I realized my Way to Dawn was in the sand by my side, and Kairi's Roses of Destiny was being pulled by the waves, it was nice to see our weapons again in this scary night, even tough they bring us sad memories, but, why they are here?

Some more tense minutes passed and the blue glow grew brighter and giant waves started to appear just in the moment that Sora's Kingdom Key fell into the ocean, suddenly the Gummi Ship opened with a huge noise, Donald and Goofy popped out of it and started to pull us in.

-- Come on! It's Dangerous!! – Yelled the duck. We held on to the ground to see what's happening when a giant wave threatened the beach and Donald And Goofy pulled us into the Gummi Ship, but suddenly something that resembled a human appeared in front of the wave, and it stopped, just like the God of the Oceans were holding it, and there was him, Sora, with his eyes blood-red, unlike the blue they used to be, and a new KeyBlade, a very weird one, it's blade resembled a Heart…like the…like the Heartless Seal…

-- Ha-Ha! Riku! You're right! We should not fear the Darkness! They taught me the way, the way to be the master of the Kingdom Hearts! You should come with me! – Was he mad our something? He was out of control! And he was keeping his hand extended in our direction.

-- Sora, are you crazy?! – I shouted hoping he would be back to himself, but he looked like it wasn't him anymore.

-- Sora!! Get out of there! – Kairi Shouted.

-- Common Kairi! Be The Queen, My Queen of Kingdom Hearts! With You and Riku by my side, the three last wielders of the KeyBlades, nothing will stop us! – He shouted like crazy, the expression on his face was scary.

-- Have you really gone crazy?! We'll never help you in this madness! Come back to yourself now! – I shouted again.

-- I am myself, Riku! And to show you that Darkness really empowered me with this strength, I'll make you regret your choice! – He risen the KeyBlade and suddenly thousands of Heartless covered the island, even with our weapons, Kairi and I weren't match for such amount of enemies, the Gummi Ship then flew away rapidly.

-- Impossible…Sora…Why? – whispered Kairi sighting sadly, then she started to cry…that made me want to cry…but I couldn't, I sworn to myself I would search for Sora the moment we flew away from Destiny Islands…in a deep silence the Gummi Ship took us to the Castle…


	2. Dark Hearts Chapter I

Weeeell…here goes the second chapter for Dark Hearts, hope you are enjoying just hold your breaths to the next chapter, more surprises are to come

Chapter One – Darkness

We arrived in the castle without any other delays, the trip was still quiet while we gone through the castle's enormous gates, and we're walking to what I believed to be the throne room, but then my senses faded for a moment and all turned black.

-- You will regret throwing the darkness aside, Riku – Sounded a strident voice in the deep darkness, that echoed a few minutes...

-- W-Who's there?! – I shouted – Sora?! – the sound of my voice kept echoing in the darkness for more time than I could count.

-- Don't you recognize your best friend, Riku? – When I realized we were outside the castle, in some unknown place, and there he was, Sora, looking exactly as he was on the beach moments ago.

-- You're not the same Sora I knew! – I shouted unable to keep my voice tone low.

-- What are you saying? I'm still the same! _But_, I just realized that it's futile to run from the darkness! – He was walking on my direction, even tough it looked like he wasn't getting near.

-- The Sora I met would never be so foolish! – I yelled at him, waving my hands around, I just noticed the Way to Dawn was still with me.

-- Don't be a fool! – He said rising the KeyBlade, then a Huge, demonic looking Heartless appeared out of the night shadows – _This_, is the real power o a KeyBlade wielder, Riku! The power to control the Dark Portals! I could easily break the bonds between the worlds if I wanted to! But I won't do this, I'll wait patiently until you decide by yourselves, if you'll come to my side…or if you'll be smashed by the power of darkness!

-- Sora, you IDIOT!!! – I yelled at him throwing the Way to Dawn on him with all the strength I had in me, but he reflected it with the strange KeyBlade.

-- Riku, you fool, Light is no match for Darkness! Testify the power of the Way to Twilight! – He jumped on my direction swinging his KeyBlade at me, luckily I made to recover my Way to Dawn before it hit me.

Such was the strength of the impact that sparks came out of the KeyBlades, But Sora didn't look like he felt the impact, and attacked again and again and again, until his body moved strangely for a second's fraction, I took the chance to hit his KeyBlade, that slipped from his hand and flew to the wall, vanishing into a Dark Portal, Sora retreated some steps and the KeyBlade appeared again in front of him, he came again, but it was too slow, and I could hit the back of his neck with Way to Dawn's base, he spitted some blood.

-- You changed…Riku… — He said cleaning his mouth.

-- …You too, Sora – I answered while I saw him vanishing into a Dark Portal, but I couldn't think about it so much because an enormous foot attacked me and everything turned black again…

-- Riku…Riku! C'mon Riku, wake up! What's happened with him? He was walking with us and then suddenly he fainted – it was Kairi's voice, she sounded like she was worried, I tried with little success to sit – Riku! You're alright! I'm so relieved… – she said letting out a long sigh.

-- Get out of the way! – shouted a silver haired man, with him were two other men, also with silver hair, that passed by without saying anything more.

We sat near the wall for two minutes or so, and then we continued to the throne room.

-- Tell us now and we'll do as you demand! — shouted a voice coming from the room.

-- Just when all of this ends! – answered King Mickey's voice

-- Our Kaa-San first! – shouted another voice

-- You train the silver haired boy, then I tell you! – answered the King, at this point we're behind the door listening, my hand moved to my hair.

-- We won't train an inexperienced boy like this…Riku! – shouted a third voice.

-- Who are you calling inexperienced yo--… -- when I realized I already had kicked the door open, there was King Mickey and the three men who gone past us just now, Donald and Goofy were also there.

-- If you train this boy, I'll tell you anything you want to know about your…_Kaa-San_ – said the King, he doesn't expect me to accept that like this, does he?

-- What are you talking about?! Why do I have to be trained by these guys? I can defeat Sora alone, you know! – I complained.

-- No, you can't, not the way you are now – he answered.

-- But, why?! I've already won many times! I can win again now! – of course I could!

-- Hmm… Interesting boy… Mickey, we do accept your terms…Loz? – said the shorter of the three.

Then, in an amazingly fast movement the bigger guy took Kairi's arm and pulled her.

-- Ouch!! Free me, you… -- she shouted.

-- What about this: you also accept your King's deal peaceably, or the girl dies. – _What?!_

-- Free her you monster!! – I shouted taking my hand to the Way to Dawn.

-- Come and get it! – shouted the shorter guy, taking a double bladed sword.

Without being able to hold me, I jumped to him striking many times with the Way to Dawn, but he could defend all of those easily, until I lost sight of him, and tasted blood, he had hit my neck with the sword's base. ( _He could've easily killed me _)

-- Forget it, boy, you don't have to pretend you're strong – said him.

-- Don't talk about things you don't know! – and with a bit of fear I jumped on him again.

Some movements tuned a little more visible, but once again my vision failed me and I lost the concentration for a second's fraction.

-- Riku!! – shouted Kairi.

-- It's enough, Kadaj!! – shouted the King.

Only then I noticed the sword's blade were just about my neck. (_Who is this guy..._)

-- Bah, it's not even worth the time – he said.

-- Riku, you _need_ to train, we don't have a choice, if you don't become stronger, we're all lost… -- explained Mickey, I still couldn't believe that this guy defeated me so easily.

-- Free me! – shouted Kairi.

-- You can free her, Loz – said the shorter.

-- Riku… -- She said, and kneed about my side…


End file.
